<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Boys by Fade_Writer13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476041">Destiny Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13'>Fade_Writer13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Events of destiny, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might add more tags later, Multi, Smut, dlc events, events of destiny 2, past trauma, some parts are inspired by several theories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro, Axien and Ren were once human before the collapse. After becoming awoken they fell one by one only to return as Guardians. This is their story. (Work is a wip due to some canon changes for them what’s currently up is going to be changed soon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luciel Sov/Axien Hayashi, Male Guardian &amp; Uldren Sov, Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ren Hayashi/Bard-13/Cayde-6, uldren Sov/Taro Hayashi/Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has major canon and lore divergences, so just a heads up there incase you don’t like that kind of stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d lost too much blood. He hadn’t expected so many Fallen to be on earth and now he was paying the price. He hobbled into a ruined church clutching his side. Gasping he gripped the corner of the column before slumping against it. A part of him couldn’t accept that he was dying, actually dying. He weakly looked up at the now somewhat ruined stained glass window. Is this the fate that had befallen his brother nearly a hundred years ago? Had he too fallen victim to the Fallen as well? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weakly he slowly reach up and grasped his necklace in his hands as tears stained his cheeks. “I guess I’ll finally be joining you Caelum...” He softly said to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange, for hundreds of years he’d desired death in order to be reunited with his beloved. The memories of that day still haunted him. He closed his eyes as he prepared for deaths cold embrace. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed throught the church which drew Taro’s attention toward one of the open archways. He opened his eyes as he weakly grabbed his gun. He knew he could not do much but he was ready to fire at whatever walked through them. He dropped it the moment he realized that the two individuals who had entered were risen. He could just barely hear them talking as he slowly began drifting in and out of consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand...Taro said he had to land near here as something was wrong with his ship.” The awoken warlock sighed as he revmoed his helmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his hand through his silver hair as he scratched his scaple. His eyes glowed as he looked around the dark room as a slight shimmer ghosted across his purple skin. The hunter walking next to him pulled off his hood as his helmet folded back over his head hiding neatly in the base of his cloak. His red hair shimmered slightly as he shook his head. The human took a few steps forward as he examined their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Well, I mean we did find his ship. However, we did see signs of combat near it. Then again, If he is as good of a fighter as you say he is Luciel, he should be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel furrowed his brow. “Well that all depends Caelum. I mean, sure he served Mara for years and my brother as a bodyguard but he hasn’t been to earth...oh, I mean he hasn’t been back since, ya know, he became an awoken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said he served in a few wars so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel sighed as he looked to the three ghosts that had come with them to look for their partners. “Well, are any of you picking up anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the three ghosts sighed in response while the third began to float away from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawnstar?” Caelum turned in her direction. “Do you actually sense something this time?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawnstar did not answer as she floated slightly in the direction she had began to sense something but she couldn’t see anything. She activated her light as she made her way further in. Luciel looked at Caelum shaking his head. Caelum shrugged before following her. See, Dawnstar had a strange habit of “sensing” her partner only to discover she was scanning the bones of an animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawnstar!” Luciel called out. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sense them! I can sense my person!” She shouted back happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Caelum sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure!” She sounded very excited. “I’m sure it’s really them this time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, Taro had come to accept that he was dying. He could hear a feminine voice that sounded like it had a southern accent crying out in the distance. It sounded so far from him and yet sounded so close. He then heard the sound of footfalls rushing toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luciel!” Caelum shouted. “She's actually found someone.” He quickly glanced at Taro as he ran up to him. “I think it’s the guy we’re looking for!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro found he could barely open his eyes as he heard someone stop in front of him. As he slowly opened him, he found an eerily familiar face looking upon him. How many centuries had it been since he’d last laid eyes on this face? How may centuries had it been since he witnessed his brutal murder? He couldn’t believe that Caelum was now kneeling in front of him after all this time and for a brief moment, he thought he’d finally died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Caelum...” He spoke so softly that Callum didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum was preoccupied as he had noticed the wound on Taro’s side. He immediately began examining it. As he was doing so, Dawnstar finally came over with Luciel at her side. She was chirping quite happily as she floated around Taro’s head for a few seconds before beginning to scan Taro. A strange warmth ghosted over Taro for a brief moment which felt oddly nice and similar to a person's warm embrace before he heard some strange chirping noise followed by a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Dawnstar exclaimed in shock. “You’re still alive! Oh, oh I better do this fast then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro began to lean forward ever so slightly as he felt himself finally slipping from the world. Suddenly, he felt his hand being grabbed. He glanced at his hand to find Caelum holding it which was a comforting thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with us Taro.” Something about this situation caused Caelum’s heart to swell with sorrow. He didn’t quite fully understand as to why though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro weakly smiled upon hearing his name being said by the voice he’d nearly forgotten. Dying in the arms of his lover, even though he was possibly a hallucination, was rather comforting. However, that comforting sensation quickly vanished as a surge of warmth enveloped his body and a white light obstructed his vision. He jerked forward gasping. Instinctively Caelum wrapped his arms around Taro pulling him into a firm embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro knew something wasn’t right, he could feel a strange power suddenly surging throughout his body as the warmth slowly left his body. He hesitantly glanced down at his side to find the wound had been healed. Fear welled up in his heart as he then looked up at the floating object, eyes wide in horror. He had seen the thing before after they had located a risen in the reef years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done to me!” His voice cracked as fear overwhelmed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum looked at Luciel with a concerned look as he began to release Taro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing appeared to be quite happy. “I’m so happy to have finally found you! I’m your new ghost or,” It gestured to Caelum and Luciel. “As they like to call me, Dawnstar! You’re a chosen wielder of the light or as we say now a guardian and my partner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro began freaking which was quite understandable. Luciel got to his knees as he reached for Taro's hands gently taking it. Taro's head snapped forward as he looked at Luciel in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” He spoke in a soft voice. “I’m really sorry we didn’t get here in time.” He sighed. “I know how you feel about this Taro but I’m just glad you’re alive...I know Axien would have been too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is my brother…” Taro then looked at Caelum for a brief moment before pushing himself out of the man's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel looked away. “About Axien...I wanted to tell you in person years ago but I couldn’t contact you. He died…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro was speechless upon hearing this. Axien was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel sighed. “There’s another reason I asked you to come to earth...see, I told Caelum that you were coming to the city after I told you that I had information about some things. He offered to come with me when you said you were having mechanical problems. He’s pretty good with repairing things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro slowly looked back at him. He knew that the man in front of him had no memories of his prior life making him, in a sense, not the man he had once known. “W-what do you know of me? I want the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite a bit really.” Caelum sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Luciel has told me a lot of what you told him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum looked upon Taro with pity. He couldn’t begin to imagine how hard this was for the awoken. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to reintroduce himself to Taro. He’d seen guardians reunited with people who knew them in life before. Said individuals typically reacted in two ways, they were either overjoyed that their friend got a second chance as a guardian or they were horrified. It appeared that Taro fell into the latter category. Taro looked at him rather hesitantly as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of tense silence passed between the three before Taro got to his feet. Caelum then rose to his feet as he opened his arms to the awoken. Taro moved slightly closer to the man, allowing Caelum to hug him. He then buried his face in Caelum’s shoulder with a loud sigh. Even after all this time, Caelum still hugged the same way he didn before the collapse. Luciel smiled at the sight as he left the two alone in the church. Orion, Caelum’s ghost, followed him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...Caelum was telling me that the trip to Ireland or whatever it was called, did something to him.” Orion spoke in a concerned tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel stopped as he furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand, what do you mean by changed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion floated in front of him. “During the trip he found a place with a cellar. What’s interesting is that the cellar was intact. Then had come with us as you know and identified the house it was connected to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s home was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren told us it was where he, Taro and Axien had grown up. When we went down into the cellar, we discovered a ton of stuff from before the collapse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, really?” Luciel couldn’t help the disbelief in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Ren told us if we wanted to take anything we were free to do so. So of course Caelum began looking through the various shelving units. He found many things but what really caught his attention was a photo of himself and two others. He showed it to Ren, who then identified the other two in the picture. He told us that the taller of two was Uldren as in your brother. The other was Taro. Upon flipping it over he found something written on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did it say?” Luciel asked as he wandered over to a rather large rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it was written ‘Caelum, Taro and Uldren July 13th’.” Orion sighed. “Sadly there was no year stated. Ren also couldn’t remember exactly when it was taken but he did know where they were in the photo. However, there was a second photo from that same day that said ‘It’s official, we’re gonna move in together and be one happy family’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel took a moment to think as he remembered something. “Ya know, if I remember this right, Taro had mentioned to me before that they’d only just begun working on getting the house shortly before Caelum died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion seemed intrigued by this. “There was also a bag holding three rings attached to that photo. He somehow recognized one of them. The ring in question is the one he wears around his neck all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I was wondering where that ring had come from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed by before Taro and Caelum emerged from the church. Taro sniffled as he wiped some tears from his eyes. Taro glanced at Luciel with saddened eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-where is he buried? I want to know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel placed his hand on the stone behind him. “He’s buried right here...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel gently moved some of the plants off of the stone as Taro slowly moved toward the stone himself. Once it was cleared of plants, Luciel pointed to the writing etched into the stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro knelt on the ground tracing the writing on the stone. “How did he die? Was he in any pain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we first came to earth he decided to take me to the cosmodrome. He wanted to show me where the Awoken first originated from. We were just about to leave when some fallen ambushed us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we ran back to Axien’s ship but they’d already found it. A few dregs had torn out some crucial parts forcing us to flee on foot. We tried to escape but we eventually ended up in a standoff with some fallen vandals. That’s…” Luciel took a deep breath. “That’s when he was shot in the arm. Setareh did what she could but given he wasn't a guardian she couldn’t heal him. All we could do was to patch it up and hope for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It got infected didn’t it?” Taro questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel nodded “Yes, it got infected. We were maybe a week from the city when the infection killed him. I buried him here. It spring then and there were so many wildflowers here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro smiled through his tears. “Why am I not surprised he died. I’m just glad he died here on earth, he told me if he were to die anywhere he’d want to be on earth. Plus, knowing you were there for him is a comforting thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I come by here a lot with guardianless ghosts hopping, ya know he might come back. I know he wouldn’t remember me or you but I mean...he’d be back right?” Luciel held back tears as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro slowly nodded. “Ya…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum stood nearby in silence as he waited for them. He didn’t know Axien and thus felt he should stay out of it. Taro sat in silence at his brother's grave for a little while longer before the three left. They walked with Taro back to his ship. With Caelum’s help he was able to get it running again. Taro then waited for Caelum and Luciel to join him in their ship. Together the three flew back to the city together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro looked around at his new surroundings as he trans-matted onto a landing pad within a tower-like structure. Caelum walked up beside him gently placing his hand on Taro’s shoulder. Taro instinctively grabbed his hand. Caelum then noticed how bad Taro was trembling. He removed Taro's hand from his as he moved it off of his shoulder. He then took Taro’s hand interlacing their fingers then giving it a squeeze. This seemed to help Taro calm down a bit. Luciel walked up beside them giving Taro a cornered look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing ok Taro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro shook his head. “No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum gave Luciel a look as he noticed Ikora walking toward them. Walking beside her was a guardian, a guardian the two knew quite well. Taro looked toward the titan cruise as to what they were looking at as his eyes went wide in shock. He released Caelum’s hand as he began walking toward the guardian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren!? Is it really you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled as he opened his arms to Taro. “Welcome back to earth little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro hugged his brother as he smiled. “It’s been years! The last time I saw you was when the awoken first emerged into the solar system. After what happened, I never thought I’d see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know me, I’m too tough and far stubborn to die.” Ren chuckled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro leaned back from the hug. “Given you are here does that mean you are a guardian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I am. I’m one of the many titan’s you'll see wandering the tower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem to think I may be a warlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that wouldn't surprise me.” He smirked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren, how long have you been a guardian? I mean you let not long after we came back into the solar system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Became one during the dark age. It’s a bit of a complicated story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t doubt it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora smiled as she watched the two interact. Ren had mentioned he was the eldest of a set of triplets before but hadn't actually spoken much about his brothers. It was a pity Cayde and Bard were not here to meet the awoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given this little reunion,” Ikora stepped toward them. “I’m assuming that you must be Taro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro turned to face her. “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ikora Rey, the current acting Warlock Vanguard. Luciel sent word ahead of time to me that you would be arriving soon. He asked me to come and meet you.” She chuckled. “He believes you may be a warlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sighed as he looked at her with a confused expression. “That is what Luciel told me during the trip here. I don't overly understand what exactly warlock is? All I know is what a guardian is or at the very least the most basic knowledge one could have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum walked up to them. “It’s your class. There are three in total. There are hunters, titans and warlocks. For example I’m a hunter, you can tell I'm one by the fact I wear a cloak.” He gestured to Ikora and Luciel. “As stated, Ikora and Luciel are warlocks. You can tell this by the band around their arms and the fact they were robes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there are a few of us who use all three classes.” Ren added. “I am one of said guardians. Lately I’ve been going around as a titan hence my slightly bulkier armor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok…” Taro still seemed quite confused by all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum watched Taro as he looked everyone in the group over. As he did he got an idea. “Ikora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Caelum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s alright,” He glanced at Taro for a brief moment. “I mean if you’ll allow it, I would like to take Taro under my wing regardless if he is a warlock or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikora gave him her signature smirk as she nodded slightly. She had a feeling she knew why he was making this request. “You may Caelum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum smiled. “Great! Wellthen Taro,” He held his arm out to the awoken. “If you follow me, I'll take you to where you’ll be living from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro hestinely linked arms with the man. With a smile, Caelum led them away from the landing pad. Taro knew there was no going back from here, even if he wanted to return home to the reef he knew he was no longer welcomed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adjusting to life in the Tower took quite some time for Taro. At first he felt like a complete outsider. Unlike most guardians he had retained all of his memories. He had come to theorize this had occurred due to the fact he had not yet died when Dawnstar ‘revived’ him. He knew that guardians were forbidden to investigate who they were prior to becoming a guardian. He felt as if he was hated by others because of this. During the first few years, Taro spent quite a bit of time alone working on his skills as a Warlock. Despite wanting to mentor him, Caelum let Luciel take his place as Taro’s mentor during this time. What either of them didn’t know was Taro had discovered he was able to use the classic hunter super, golden gun. He decided to keep this a secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began spending more time with Luciel to focus on each of the different subtypes of light abilities he had access to. He learned rather quickly what he could do with them. After working with Luciel for quite some time, he discovered that out of all the light abilities he had access to, void came the easiest to him. Luciel watched him closely everyday to see if he was ready to be assigned to a fireteam. He was worried that becoming a guardian had taken a toll on Taro’s mental health. Being away from the Dreaming City, however, more specifically being away from Mara seemed to be doing him some good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Luciel deemed him ready and helped him get assigned to a team. For the time being Taro had been assigned to a team that had been lacking a warlock. Meanwhile Ren had begun working on finding a new fireteam for himself. Originally he had been working with Caelum and Luciel but he knew his brother would be able to work with them better than anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Taro did not remain with this fireteam for more than a year. Within three months of joining the team already there were problems. Said problems were mainly caused by the titan on the team. His name was Eric, something about him had bothered Taro right from the start. Not long after joining the team, Eric had begun making several unwanted advances toward Taro despite him explicitly stating he was not interested. Taro eventually had had enough with Eric’s harassment and reported it to Ikora. Ikora was not overly pleased when she learned of this and had him immediately pulled from the team. As a result Ren decided to just swap with Taro. Ren felt he needed to teach his fellow guardian a lesson as he did not appreciate that someone was harassing his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this, Taro spent more and more time within the tower’s archives during his down time. The cryptarchs seemed to greatly appreciate the knowledge Taro was able to give them about life before the collapse and he was more than happy to help. On the days he didn’t go to the archives he remained in the flat he now shared with Caelum. It was much nicer compared to some of the other places he’d seen guardians living. He was grateful that Caelum had let him build a small book nook with a small seat up against the largest window in the flat. The nook became a place where he could escape from the world through books. It became one of the few places where he could feel safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On several occasions since he had been reunited with Caelum, he had had nightmares of that day. For centuries he’d believed he had gotten past these nightmares but it seemed he was wrong. He could still hear the sounds of the guns going off. His throat would hurt thinking about how loudly he had screamed. The sight of his lovers blood on his hands and clothes along with the smell of iron filled his nose. Tears stung his eyes as he could feel hands on his shoulders dragging him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even to this day he believed that it was his fault that Caelum was murdered. He had only wanted to be happy. Running away to Canada with him was their chance to be free, to be truly happy. Neither cared that their time together was going to be short due to what had been happening but that didn’t matter to them. Of course, in hindsight, he should have realized something was up when Uldren didn’t agree to go with them. He should have foreseen his parents asking Mara to intervene. She’d do anything to gain or hold power over someone. What she did was quite successful. She found him with a few of his parents' goons at her side and managed to drag him against his will back to his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sat in the book nook holding a cold cup of tea as he stared out the window at the city below. He’d had yet another nightmare, the fifth one that week. He glanced toward the door as he heard the door click open. Caelum walked in placing his bow on the stand by the door which Taro had bought him a few weeks prior. He turned his gaze back to the window as Caelum made his way toward him. Seeing Taro like this greatly worried the man. He’d begun thinking that maybe Taro living with him wasn’t such a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum stopped at a small gun case. “So, didn’t go to the archives or have anything to do today?” He asked as he set his guns in their respective stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Taro spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum furrowed his brow. “Hey,” He walked over to the nook then sat next to Taro. “Is everything alright? Did it happen again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sighed as he nodded, giving Caelum a pained look. “I did have the dream again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro had spoken to him in the past about the dreams. When he first learnt how he had died from Luciel he had been a bit sceptical. He now, however, believed the story after Taro had explained the full story to him. The fact that Taro had actually witnessed it gave it more credibility. Overtime Taro had helped him with few other details of his past allowing them to fall into place as well. With time he’d come to understand the bond he once had with Taro. He wanted to rebuild if possible and yet he was worried if he tired he would harm the awoken more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel a pain in chest as he gently placed his hand on Taro’s leg. “How bad was it this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was more vivid this time…” He looked down at his reflection in the tea. “Sometimes it feels like my own mind is taunting me. I just…” He took a deep breath. “I just would have preferred the nightmare to have been anything but that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day I was murdered?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro nodded. “Ya…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum sighed as he looked around the flat for a moment. “You know what?” He stood as he gently took the mug from Taro’s hands setting it on a nearby table. “Let’s go out for some food. I heard the ramen shop is having a sale tonight and that they got some new sake in stock. I know how much you love their sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, ramen it is then.” Taro softly smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two left the flat for the Japanese district of the city. Roughly two years ago while exploring the various cultural districts, they’d found a small corner ramen shop. Taro had been amazed as to how similar it was to the ones they used to have in Japan prior to the collapse. Taro had fallen in love with the place given it was a lot like the stuff he had grown up with. They ducked into the shop taking the first two empty seats they saw. Caelum ordered their usual as Taro pulled out his card to pay ahead of time. Caelum stopped him as he pulled out his own card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ones on me.” He said with a smirk. “It’s my turn to pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro couldn’t help but smile. “All right, I’ll let you pay this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted for a while as they waited for their food. As they waited two other guardians sat down right next to them. Taro had noticed them beforehand and tried not to look at the titan who had sat next to him. It was Eric. Despite no longer being on the same fireteam, Eric hadn’t given up harassing him. It had come to light that he apparently liked Taro. No matter how many times Taro refused the man, the Titan refused to give up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah hey Taro.” Eric smirked as he sat right next to Taro. “It’s been a while. Ya know, our fireteam hasn’t been the same since you left. Ren is honestly not really fun to be around.” Eric slowly began to run a finger up Taro’s arm. “You should really come back to our team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro forced a smile as he gently yet forcefully brushed Eric’s finger away. “Sorry but I’ve got a new and better fireteam now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to look away when Eric suddenly grabbed his arm. Taro shot the man a glare as he tried to jerk his arm away. Eric just tightened his grip as he glared at the awoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now that wasn’t very nice now was it Taro…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me Eric.” Taro growled as sparks of lighting emanated from his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric laughed in a mocking tone. “I don’t thi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a hand grabbed Eric by the cuff of his armor and yanked him out of his seat. Taro spun around in his own seat in shock to see Caelum holding the titan by the scruff of his under armour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <b>DARE </b>
  <span>touch Taro again without his consent I’ll kill you. And I shall do so as many times as I have to in order to drill it into your thick skull. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eric nodded frantically as Caelum dropped him. Both Eric and his friend booked it out of the area as soon as he was on his feet. Taro just watched as Caleum sat back down next to him. Almost instinctively Taro reached out and grabbed Caelum’s hand. A part of him was surprised to find Caleum reaching for his hand. Not long after Taro had come to the tower, Caelum had figured out that the easiest way to comfort him was to take his hand. Caelum briefly glanced at Taro long enough for Taro to see that he was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Caleum.” Taro smiled at him. “Thank you for that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleum just nodded and remained silent for a moment before sighing. “When we get back to the flat I’d like to talk to you about...a private matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro raised a brow. “Alright, that’s fine by me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually their food was served to them. As a result of what had happened, they got an extra side order of dumplings for free. Taro watched as Caelum added his usual toppings. He looked down at his own bowl with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, this isn’t the first time you’ve had to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum looked at him with a mouth full of noodles. “What?” He mumbled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had been harassed by a guy like Eric when we were attending college. He refused to leave me alone until you actually beat him up. I still remember you coming back to our dorm room with a bloody nose and black eye. We’d only been dating roughly a year by that point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we meet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The circus. You were a performer, you were saving up money to go for a degree...I can’t remember what for though. I was doing my practical for my physiotherapy degree. You taught me the whole routine for your part of the show too. I ended up being your partner for a few shows too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-did I confess or did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro found Caelum’s sudden curiosity rather intriguing. “You did. Actually you and Uldren specifically. I knew you seeing someone as such I decided to keep quiet but both of you had fallen in love with me. We actually went out for ramen when you both said we were on our first official date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum chuckled. “That sounds like something I would do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro tilted his head slightly. “Caelum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we do that again? Can this be our first official date again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro’s eyes went wide. “W-What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Taro. I’ve been struggling with how to tell you for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro didn’t know how to react. Caelum leaned forward kissing him. Even though he knew they were in public Taro began crying tears of joy. He had wanted to tell the awoken his feelings for so long but felt so scared to do so. To see him crying tears of joy filled his own heart with a joy he’d never felt yet knew all too well. Caelum gently took Taro’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Taro could feel his heart skip a beat as he practically beamed at Caelum. The owner of the shop witnessed everything, as a gift he surprised them with a rather large container of freshly made dango and mochi as well as telling them their meal was on the house. Somewhat embarrassed they thanked him for his kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the walk back Caelum refused to let go of his hand. This was one of the things Taro had fallen in love with about Caelum. He was intimate in the way Taro needed then and now. Given he had been the youngest of his brothers, he was treated rather badly. He’d grown up in such an abusive environment. Given Ren was the eldest he was expected to succeed their father and become a mob boss or at the very least run a very successful business. Hence the reason Ren had been sent off to internship at Clovis Bray. Axien was the second born making him less important than Ren but there were still high expectations for him set by their parents. Then there was himself, his parents paid very little attention to him. They never expected anything from him, constantly reminded him that he was worthless. Growing up he began to crave the physical touch that was denied to him from his parents. Caelum and Uldren had given that to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon return Taro reluctantly released the man's hand as he turned to face him. Suddenly Taro felt himself being grabbed around the waist and being dipped. His eyes went wide in shock as Caleum kissed him. As Caelum deepened the kiss he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Both gasped as the kiss was broken. For a few moments they stared into one another’s eyes. Caelum then slowly lifted Taro back into a standing position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day I found those photos in Ireland, something in me changed.” He refused to break eye contact with the awoken. “Then one day, Luciel told me you were coming to the city. I felt...oddly excited upon hearing your name. Then I got even more excited to meet you after learning you were one of the people in the photo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were excited?” Taro sounded shocked. “You were excited to meet me? Why have you never mentioned this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I was. There was also another feeling that I couldn’t describe upon hearing your name after that. Then when Dawnstar found you I just…” Caelum sat down folding his hands together as Taro knelt in front of him. “A strange sense of dread washed over me that I didn’t quite understand. Seeing you sitting there as hurt as you were...it was as if my heart was hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were worried about me?” Taro sounded quite shocked by this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, I honestly think I fell back in love with you at that moment but just didn’t know it yet. But at first I didn’t understand why I felt like that. Over the years, however, I’ve begun to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you want to confess today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember how you took a bullet for me a few months ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right...I do remember that. You were quite upset with me for doing so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was upset. It was at that moment I suddenly realized why. I loved you and had this whole time. I spoke to Luciel about it to make sure I wasn’t fabricating how I felt. He laughed at me about saying I’m still a tad bit oblivious to some things.” He looked into Taro’s eyes. “That’s why I decided to stop beating around the bush and tell you. I think it’s time we both get to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to swell in Taros eyes yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole ramen outing was actually going to be our first date once I told you. But then that bastard showed up. Seeing Eric touching you without your consent, the anger I felt.” He clenched his fists. “If we hadn’t been in the streets I would have blown his fucking head off with my gun right then and there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caelum…” Taro’s voice cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum reached out gently caressing him. “Because no one touches the man I love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile slipped onto Taro’s face through his tears. “You know, I-I’ve missed this, missed you so much. I can’t believe that after all this time I’m still the one for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared lovingly into one another’s eyes. For years, Taro had refrained from bringing up their past relationship as he didn’t want to push the subject. Now he no longer needed to hide. Caelum then laid down on the seat as Taro crawled onto the seat next to him. He waited until Taro was comfortable before embracing him. Taro curled up against the man laying his head on his chest. Just laying in Caelum’s arms like this again was enough for him. For once, everything seemed to be going just right. Now all he had to do was contact Uldren. Now he wanted the three of them to be together once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks had now passed since the two had finally expressed their feelings for one another. Taro mumbled to himself as he stood in front of a small table they had in the center of the room. On the table sat a strange purple crystal in a rather opulent looking stand he’d just finished making. He turned to Caelum, who had been watching him this whole time while cleaning his bow, with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s ready to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum set his bow down along with his cleaning cloths before getting up and walking over to Taro. “Now will you finally tell me what this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro pulled out one of the photos Caelum had recovered from Ireland years ago. He showed it to him as he pointed to Uldren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember Uldren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, you keep pointing him out whenever you can.” He gently caressed the awoken. “I’m not gonna forget him Taro, you don’t need to worry so much anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sighed. “I know, I know but I can’t help it.” He took a deep breath. “Luciel already made contact with Uldren a few years ago. I would have done it but I had to repair my communication crystal. At the very least knows we’re both alive, to a varying degree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the crystal is connected to him?” He asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve started dreaming about us. I don’t know why but it’s like my memories are returning. It’s started to make me wonder if our memories are merely being suppressed upon being brought back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure.” Taro turned back to the crystal. “Now, watch this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro smiled as he gently tapped the top of the crystal as he spoke a phrase in awoken. For a moment nothing happened then it slowly began to give off a soft purplish glow. After a few seconds the entire crystal was glowing. Suddenly a voice seemed to emanate from the crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro nearly burst into tears upon hearing his voice. “It’s me Uldren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft sigh of relief could be heard. “I honestly thought I’d never hear your voice again after what Luciel told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the same. It was a bitch to repair the crystal here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. I’m assuming you found him though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro looked to Caelum. Caelum looked like a deer in headlights as he just stared at the crystal. He knew that voice, he could hear it in his head but couldn’t make out what it was saying. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as a strange feeling of relief washed over him. He took a few steps toward the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m here Uldren.” Caelum’s voice trembled ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d recognize that accent anywhere.” Uldren chuckled. “It’s quite strange yet good to hear your voice again. Though, I doubt you remember me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Just hearing your voice, it’s so familiar to me.” Caelum looked at the photo. “I do not know what you look like now but I know what you looked like then...I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense you’d feel that, after all, we knew one another for so many years prior to what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well I’ve tried to tell him as much as possible about us.” Taro added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Taro, I’m just glad you contacted me. Luciel has been trying to find a location the three of us can meet in secret. Would rather avoid Mara finding out about you Caelum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro furrowed his brow. “He hasn’t spoken to me about this…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hasn’t said anything to me either.” Caelum added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did say that he’d talk to you about this once he found a location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Taro sighed. “Now to get this out of the way, how pissed is Mara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren chuckled. “Well, at first she was furious but I managed to convince her I sent you after Axien and Luciel. After all you were and well, you still are one of my best crows. However, once Luciel had contacted me I had to convince her that you are now acting as my agent in the city. She has no clue that you are now a risen or that Caelum lives and I want to keep it that way.” He sighed. “I don’t want her hurting either of you ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she could this time.” Caelum responded wincing as he suddenly felt tinges of pain over her torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Uldren. I’d rather not know what she’d do to me let alone Caelum if she found out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Uldren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taro, unfortunately I must go. Mara is summoning me and I need to hide this crystal before she sees it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m just happy to hear you voice again…” He glanced  at Callum then back at the crystal. “I love you Uldren. Stay safe ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you as well Uldren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence between them. “I love you both as well. I will do my best to keep out of trouble. Oh and Caelum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look after him for me will you for the both of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Caelum chuckled as he responded by grabbing Taro’s hand. “If he’ll let me that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren laughed quietly. “That sounds like the Taro I know. When he can, Luciel will tell you when and where we can meet. I shall see you both then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crystal went dark after that indicating the connection had been severed. Taro sighed as he turned toward Caelum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you loved him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It felt like the right thing to say honestly. I think my heart just remembers, like it did with our love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro nodded in agreeance. “Maybe you’re right about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned around walking over to the door. He grabbed a bow Caelum had gotten him as a gift as he gestured to the man's own bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come on, you promised that once we had finished you would give me archery lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, all right I am a man of my word.” He grabbed his bow and began walking toward a rather eager Taro. “I’m coming, I’m coming, no need to rush.” Caelum smirked as he then followed Taro out of their flat and to the archery lanes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were walking through the two they ran into Luciel. The awoken seemed very excited as he brought them into a side hall to make sure that had some semblance of privacy. He then pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Taro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uldren has probably already mentioned this but I found a place where the three of you can meet up without it being suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro looked at the piece of paper. “This address...this was where we grew up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Luciel sounded surprised. “Well, I thought since you were once Irish it would only be fitting to return there for a reunion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good idea.” Caelum added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you agree with me Caleum. He said he could meet you there in three weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sighed. “It feels so close already and yet so far. I can’t wait to see him face to face once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t tell anyone about this ok?” Luciel glanced down the hall. “I’ll see you both later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two watched Luciel as he scurried away. In three weeks the three would finally be reunited. Until then Taro dreaded the idea of waiting but he knew it was for the best.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~*~~ this version of the normal symbol means flash back as i didn't want to out the full thing in italics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taro entered the flat dropping his guns on the floor. He grumbled as he began stripping out of his soaked robes. He really shouldn’t have agreed to patrol the cosmodrome during the rainy season. This was the fourth week in a row that it had just bucketed down. As he stepped into the living room, he heard whistling. He slowly turned toward the book nook to see Caelum watching him as he entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good Taro.” He smirked as he looked Taro over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro smirked as he turned around wiggling his ass at Caelum. “Liking what you see?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum set his book down as he got to his feet. He swaggered over to Taro making the awoken laugh. He gently placed his hand on Taro’s hip before pulling him into a kiss. Taro eagerly returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Rather clumsy, the two wandered down the hall to their room without really breaking the kiss. As they entered the room Taro tripped on his own feet falling back onto the bed with a yelp. Caelum giggled upon hearing Taro before crawling on top of him. Taro gasped as he placed his hands on Caelum’s chest as the man leaned forward and nipped at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Caleum…” His Irish accent began slipping through as he gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro whimpered as he felt Caelum’s cold hand ghost across his skin. Dawnstar, who’d realized what they were doing, quickly ushered Orion out of the room. Caelum deftly slipped his hand under Taro’s pants making the awoken squirm. Caelum smirked teasing the awoken for a few more moments before sitting upright. Taro looked up at Caelum with lust filled eyes as he watched him remove his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” He asked the awoken in a husky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-ya…” Taro breathlessly responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum took his time in pleasuring Taro. Eventually they found themselves completely naked. Taro had arms wrapped around Caleum’s neck, gasping as he hung his head back. His ragged breathing and moans filling the room as Caleum thrust into him. This was their second go around. Taro made a high pitched grunting sound as he came. He released Caelum as he practically collapsed against the bed. Caelum grunted and stilled for a few moments. He gazed into Taro’s eyes for what felt like an eternity before pulling out. Taro then slowly propped himself up on his arm waiting for Caelum to lie down before laying his head on the man's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That felt really good Caleum…” He hummed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same Taro, same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two remained in bed with one another even when Cayde had sent a message asking for Caelum. For now, all that mattered was being together. Anything the vanguard or anyone else wanted could wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Caelum glanced at Taro. “What was it like for us when Uldren was still in the relationship? I mean when we had sex that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro hummed as he started playing with Caelum’s hair. “Well, I bottomed most of the time. We did so many different things but I must admit what got me off the most was when you both went at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum looked amazed yet confused. “Wait is that even physically possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it is trust me. I may be smaller than either of you but I can take quite a bit before I can’t take anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum smirked at the thought. “Damn Taro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn indeed.” Taro happily sighed. “I mean, you’ll get to see for yourself soon after all tomorrow is the day. I can’t believe there is an old guardian outpost in Ireland of all places. Luciel finding it was a stroke of luck but to go back to where all three of us came from...that makes me very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be interesting to finally reintroduce myself to Uldren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The three of us finally reunited.” Taro curled up against him. “Together again…like we always should have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we will be together soon enough.” He gently kissed the awoken on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Luciel’s directions Taro and Caelum made their way to the old outpost. They landed in a nearby field to avoid being spotted near the site. As they approached on foot Taro saw a familiar ship sitting near the building. Without a second thought he tapped a small button on his helmet making it disappear as he ran toward the building. Caelum followed suit chasing after him. The ship must belong to Uldren otherwise Taro wouldn’t be reacting this way to it. As Taro got closer to the building he began frantically shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uldren! Uldren we’re here!” There was a desperation in his voice that Caelum had never heard before but could feel in his own heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A figure appeared in the doorway of the building. They pulled their hood off revealing their face. Uldren smiled as he ran out to meet Taro halfway. Taro burst into tears as he ran into Uldren’s arms. This was truly happening, after years of being seperated. He truly thought he would never see Uldren again. The two instinctively kissed but stopped when they remembered Caelum was there. Caelum walked up to the two, not once breaking eye contact with Uldren. Almost instinctively Uldren pulled Caelum close. The two kissed as if nothing had changed between them. Taro seemed somewhat shocked but felt happy at what he was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum took a step back. “I’m assuming this is how we would greet one another a lot. It felt...what we did just now felt so natural to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren nodded. “Yes we did typically do this as a greet but it normally would have been us kissing then us kissing Taro on either cheek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro began blushing. “Well I mean, you guys just did it because I’m shorter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren smirked. “Maybe, maybe not.” He then noticed Orion. “So, you truly are a guardian. I am assuming that is your ghost then.” He gestured toward Orion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s him.” Caelum looked at his ghost as he responded. “I guess Taro didn’t mention him.” He looked back at them noticing how Taro was also shorter than Uldren. “Wow, you weren’t lying when you said you were shorter than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren chuckled. “That’s always been a sore spot and I’m glad to see it still is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro pouted slightly as Caelum looked Uldren over. He could feel his heart pounding as he gently took Caelum’s hand then took Uldrens. He placed Uldren’s on top of Caelum’s then placed his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After centuries of being apart...here we stand, just like we did so many centuries ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something didn’t feel quite right to Caelum as he examined his surroundings. He realized he’d been here before, back when he was first resurrected. He opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly heard voices. However, he couldn’t make out what they were saying aside from the word ‘promise’. An image of a tree flashed before his eyes followed by one of a human Uldren and Taro. He looked down at their hands. He recognized the tree, it was one of the first things he ever saw upon opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we made a promise near here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro and Uldren looked at Caelum both slightly confused by what he was saying. Taro had not told Caelum about their promise yet. He’d been careful with how much information he gave to Caelum at any one time to avoid possibly causing a mental breakdown. The fact that Caleum was mentioning it worried Taro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tree, the same one where I was killed, we made a promise there.” Caelum looked at them with a strange desperation. “Can we go to that tree? I-I think I’m starting to remember things…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro looked fairly reluctant to return to a place of great suffering for him. He took a deep breath before squeezing Caelum’s hand. He smiled hesitantly as he nodded. If Caelum was indeed remembering things then they had to go to the tree. Uldren took note of this reaction from Taro. He still remembered Taro being brought onto the ship still covered in Caelum’s blood. He was so traumatized that it had taken a solid week for Taro to talk again. However, when he did it was during an outburst at Mara where he threatened to kill her for what she did after she spoke ill of Caelum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly the three began to make their way to the tree. As they entered the field Taro came to a sudden stop. He could feel himself trembling as he slowly looked over at the tree. He could hear the sound of gun fire along with his own screaming as he took a step back. He was startled when he felt his hands being grabbed. He looked to Uldren and Caleum as they began to lead him toward the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this Taro.” Caelum began walking in front of the awoken as he looked him in the eyes. “Remember, I’m alive and right here. Those memories can no longer hurt you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here as well Taro.” Uldren added. “Just like how I should have been the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro sniffled as tears swell in his eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. They were both here with him, both were alive. The memories that had haunted him for so long couldn’t hurt him here, not any longer. He opened his eyes as he willingly followed the two up to the tree. As they got closer they noticed more and more red flowers hidden among the tall grass. They were a rather odd shade of red as they seemed to match the colour of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orion, when you resurrected him were these here?” Taro plucked one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion scanned the flowers. “Yup, they haven’t changed. I think they are a subtype of the poppy flower...I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum looked at flowers. “I don’t remember seeing them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well considering how flustered you were, I highly doubt you would have noticed.” Orion floated over to a large cluster of them. “The largest concentration of the flowers were actually over where you were buried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, these are camellias.” Taro looked the flower over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they mean something Taro?” Caelum questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awoken nodded. “Flowers meant something in pretty much every culture. Given I was raised in my parents culture, I was Japanese when I was human, the flower means noble death. I don’t know why but I think it’s quite fitting that they would grow over your grave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you always did say that beauty can come from the ugliest of things Taro.” Uldren plucked a flower himself. “So I agree with what you say. Caleum did indeed die a noble death by trying to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro knelt on the ground, very carefully, he began to dig up one of the flowers. He wanted to bring it back to plant in the small garden he shared with Luciel so getting it out with its roots intact was important. While he was doing this Caleum placed his hand on the tree and closed his eyes. For a brief moment he thought Taro was speaking to him but when he looked back at him he found him to still be digging up the flower. Again he closed his eyes and focused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now we’re “married” just the three of us!” Taro shouted happily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think of the rings Caleum? It was a pain to get but I got them custom made for us.” Uldren added.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleum opened his eyes again as he looked up into the branches of the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did coming here do anything?” Uldren asked as he leaned against the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleum nodded. “We...we got married here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro looked over at him. “Well, not really married as three people still couldn’t get legally married at the time. You would have thought that by the golden age people like us who were in poly relationships would have been allowed to marry but no, we still weren’t allowed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren and I found the rings in the stash he’d hidden amongst some of your family’s belongings when we relocated the cellar they were hidden in. I asked him to hold onto them for me. As Taro will confirm, I have a bad habit of misplacing things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does.” Taro added. “He really does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want to lose them so Ren agreed to look after the other two rings.” Caleum pulled the necklace out from under his armour revealing his ring. “I had this odd feeling that this belonged to me. When I asked he confirmed it was I needed mine as such I’ve been wearing it ever since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro stood wiping his hands on his robes as he moved closer to Caleum. He gently lifted the ring and smiled. “I’m still amazed you haven’t lost this yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha very funny.” Caleum sarcastically retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three then sat at the base of the three together. Uldren had suggested they make new, much happier memories here. Taro sat between the two holding their hands. They remained for several hours until they knew they had to go their separate ways. Caelum was the last to get to his feet as he did so he was suddenly hit by a wave of memories. A sharp pain radiated in his head as he gripped it in his hands as he rang to hear shouting. After a few moments he collapsed as it seemed a rather specific memory flooded his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~*~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his watch as he looked down the road either way. He sighed as he pulled his hoodie closed. Taro was late, which worried him greater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he got away...the flight is in a few hours that’s if it’s still happening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Taro didn’t want to leave earth with his family. He had convinced him to flee Ireland with him in the dead of night. A noise eventually caught his attention. He turned in the direction the sound had come from. Much to his relief he saw a very familiar face running toward him. He had a large smile on his face as he waved at him. In his hand he held a single bag of luggage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Taro sounded out of breath. “I’m so sorry I’m late Caelum.” He walked up to him and kissed him. “Did you have any doubts I would come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum chuckled. “I had no doubts.” He gently caressed Taro. “Soon we will be in Canada and hopefully happily married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro nuzzled his hand as he sighed. “I just wish Uldwyn had agreed to come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree but we both know Mara would never have allowed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate her so much, I’m just glad to be free of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed…” Caelum suddenly heard another sound as he looked away from Taro and over his shoulder. “Taro...I think you were followed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro turned around to see four men approaching all dressed like yakuza bodyguards. “B-but how?! There was no one on the road behind me. How did they find me so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum instinctively pushed Taro behind him as the men got closer. “I bet you anything somehow Mara found out and blabbed to your ever controlling parents.” He glared at the men as they stopped a fair distance from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want with us?” Caelum demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who appeared to be the ringleader of the group folded his hands in front of him as he looked directly at Taro. “We have orders from our master to retrieve the young master and bring him to Russia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” Taro shouted. “I made my choice! I’m not going!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled. “Unfortunately young master, you do not get to choose. You should know this by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum, who was visibly angry, took a step forward. “You’ll never touch a single head on his hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caelum, please I beg of you, don’t aggravate them. They can and will really hurt you.” Taro sounded terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the man with eyes filled with concern. “I won’t let them touch you, Taro.” He turned back toward the men as he entered a protective stance. “They’ll only get you over my dead body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled as he gave a wicked grin. “That can be arranged.” He raised a hand then gestured at Caelum. “Men, fire at will but avoid harming the young master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum’s eyes went wide as he saw them draw their guns. Taro didn’t have time to react as Caelum shoved him to the ground. Suddenly, shots rang out breaking the silence of the night. Taro let out a blood curdling scream as he watched as Caelum was shot down. He practically crawled to Caleum’s side and lifted him up in his arms. Blood seeped into his clothes and got on his hands as he cupped Caelum's face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Taro cried out through his sobbing. “Caelum please! Please hold on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum found it difficult to breath and was already gasping for air. Weakly he reached up, gently caressing his cheek. He knew wasn’t going to survive this. “T-they c-can n-never control y-you.” He now could feel himself dying. As quickly as he could he pulled Taro into a final kiss. “I-I w-will a-always l-love y-you a-and U-Uldwyn…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro cried out in despair as Caelum’s hand fell and his body went limp. Helplessly, with the last bit of life he had left, Caelum watched as two of the men pulled Taro off of him. He could feel an anger he’d never felt before well up in his chest. He wanted to get up, to fight for and protect the man he loved but he couldn’t. He struggled to draw his last breath as the last thing he ever saw was Taro thrashing about screaming and sobbing as he was dragged away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~*~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum groaned as he opened his eyes to find Taro looking down at him with a terrified expression. He could hear Uldren speaking to someone nearby but couldn’t see him. Tears fell on his face as Taro placed his forehead against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do ever scare me like that again…” His voice cracked as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taro...” Caelum tried to sit up but found it difficult to do so. “I remembered that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro’s eyes went wide as he could feel a sense of panic swelling in his heart. Caelum recognized his expression and gently placed his hands on Taro's arms as reassurance. Taro looked at him as the man smiled at him. With Taro’s aid he managed to get into a sitting position as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. He glanced in the direction of the sound. It surprised him to see Luciel walking towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciel knelt next to them. “It’s good to see you awake. See Taro, I told you everything would be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know...it’s just.” Taro sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uldren noticed how calm Taro had been during all of this. “I think coming here despite what just happened. After all, do you realize how calm and collected you are Taro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelum smiled. “I have to agree, you’re not doing what you typically do in this situation. You’ve grown so much Taro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taro smiled at the man. Yes, Caelum collapsing terrified him but at the same time he himself didn’t have a breakdown. For the first time in centuries he felt at peace with what had happened. After a while longer the three said their goodbyes with Uldren promising to contact them when he can next meet up with them. They watched as Uldren flew away. Even if they had to meet in secret, Taro was willing to wait. The three then returned to the city. Taro and Caelum agreed that for the next few days they would do absolutely nothing to let Caelum adjust to having some of his memories back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caelum is my good friend’s oc, thank you for letting me use him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>